Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron018.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 4/10/97 1:44:58 PM From: RonDMoore <> Nothing new. The smart money is one more year, and the long shot is two. <> This hasn't even been discussed yet. At the moment, I think DS9 will be my last Trek series... but you never say never in this business. <> Nope. "The Bonding" was my first professional sale. <> I surf the satellite channels nightly, but that's mostly for movies, documentaries, and odd programming (there's nothing like stumbling across the 70's era "Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders Movie" for sheer bad TV viewing pleasure) . I don't watch Voyager very often or any other sci-fi because that's almost work and when I'm home I'm not looking for that. The only shows I watch on any kind of a regular basis are: "The Larry Sanders Show" "Dennis Miller Live" "Seinfeld" "The Chris Rock Show" "The Newshour with Jim Lehrer" "Politically Incorrect" and of course, "Melrose Place." <> There're a few I could really get into, like Kirk's first mission as an Ensign, Kirk taking command of the Enterprise, Kirk bringing the ship home after the five-year mission was over -- I think these might all be novels by now, actually -- as you can see, I'm interested in beginnings and endings with the TOS crew. Seems like the TOS series itself was kinda "the middle" and writing the bookend pieces would be really cool. <> Getting the 24th century to be more fashionable is a constant challenge and we're always trying to improve this aspect of the show. <> He's a real player and I'll let you find out in the episode who it is (no, it's not the Roger Maris card from "Most Toys"). <> We'll probably hear more about these guys, but they weren't designed to replace the Tal'Shiar or the Obsidian Order. The latter organizations are intelligence services in the employ of their respective governments, while the Syndicate is a criminal organization that answers to no one. <> Actually, I want one so bad I can smell it. I can taste an Oscar. <> We usually get a one-page ad in the trades pushing the show "in all categories", but I wish we were pushed louder and longer every year. Brannon and I paid for an ad out of our own pockets for TNG during its final season (you know, the season that we actually DID recieve a nomination). But as a member of the TV Academy, I can tell you that if a prospective voter hasn't actually SEEN the show, they're not going to vote for it just because there's an ad or publicity campaign. On the other hand, an ad campaign certainly increases the awareness and might get those few extra votes... ------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 4/10/97 2:07:01 PM From: RonDMoore <> I don't think he gets bashed for being a Ferengi so much as for following Ferengi practices, which many of our people view as loathsome, sexist, conniving, and flat-out wrong. <> The shows definitely have "a look" that is well established by now. I'll admit it's a style of film-making that is rooted in the mid-eighties and is a little staid compared to other 90's TV, however, I think it would be jarring and odd to suddenly switch the format in midstream. The hand-held, jerky camera that works so well on NYPD Blue would really throw you out of the show if it were suddenly introduced on DS9 as our new format. We're about to enter the 6th year of our series and that's not the time for a sudden visual style departure -- I think you do that kind of thing early on or not at all. As for the music... well, I've always been an advocate of a louder and more interesting score for the show and I imagine I'll keep complaining about it right up until the end. <> It's a possibility, but not until (everyone sing along) next season. <> My first pitch came after Michael called and said "We're interested in your script... but I'm not sure if we're going to buy it or not. Care to come and pitch some ideas?" I went in with about six short ideas and pitched to Michael, Ira, Melinda Snodgrass, Hans, Richard Manning, and Richard Danus, who were the entire staff at the time. I didn't sell anything at that session, but I heard "we're already doing that story" about three times and they seemed really pleased that I was thinking along the same lines as they were. It was a very pleasant pitch, actually and I walked away happy. The next week Michael bought "The Bonding" and then a week or two later I had my second pitch session and that's when I sold "The Defector". <> We have no plans for a Barclay episode and I don't think he'll be making an appearance here. If you write to Dwight c/o Star Trek c/o Paramount Pictures 5555 Melrose Ave, LA CA 90038, I think the production offices will automatically forward the fan mail to him. <> They're insidious aren't they? <> I don't think there was a specific reason. As I recall, we just asked Mike if 2063 was consistant with the chronology and he said yes. Also the 2061 date was conjecture on his part in any case. <> She was actually an Idanian, but her "cover" was a human from some problematic background, yes. ---------------- Subj: Answers Date: 4/10/97 2:16:04 PM From: RonDMoore <> Sorry to be hard-nosed about it, but I really can't accept suggestions for ANYTHING over the net. <> There was a bit of that, yes. Also, we really wanted to yank the audiences chain and make them think that "Those idiot writers are going to do it AGAIN!!!" <> We're still accepting submissions, but if this is the last season we'll probably cut them off around September/October, so if you're going to send one in, you better do it now. At the moment, we have sketched out the first 10 shows or so, but it's EXTREMELY preliminary for now. <> This is very much on our minds and if it turns out to be the last season, we plan on going out in style. <> No. <> I don't think we're going to follow up this thread. We assume the Vulcans crushed the life out of this dissident movement like the narrow-minded pointy-eared reactionaries we all know they are. << If the Dominion has to enter the wormhole to get into the Beta Quadrant, How will they effectivly support the Cardassians in their attempts to regain successfully, their power on the other side, without Federation Intervention? How much longer will Starfleet allow this charade to go one? Obviously the balance of power has tipped even further making the Cardasians a greater threat than they have ever been. Are we looking at another Federation Cardassian War?>> Glad you asked. Now I can finally reveal our plans to everyone -- oops, I'm needed in a meeting. Gotta go. Moore, Ronald D.